Old Mournhold
Old Mournhold is a location found in . Description It is the ruins of the ancient city on which the whole of Mournhold was later built.Dialogue with Mournhold citizens''2920, vol 11 - Sun's Dusk'' It is a large complex of underground tunnels and ancient ruins located under the city of Mournhold in Morrowind. Old Mournhold can be accessed from many trapdoors throughout the city. It is a very large labyrinthine series of sewers, tunnels, tombs and ruins. Several groups of assassins, bandits, Goblins and undead can be found within. History Old Mournhold, being built under Mournhold, is said to be built over even older Dwemer Ruins and Daedric shrines.Events in At one point, mainland Ebonheart and Mournhold were a combined city-state. It was ruled by Clan Ra'athim, whose royal house held the High Kingship of Morrowind. It was then split into the two separate city-states when Queen Lian's twin sons were left as joint heirs.The Real Barenziah, Book V During the end of the First Era, Mournhold was known to be the capital of Morrowind. The Royal City of Old Mournhold was destroyed in 1E 2920 by the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon. Almalexia and Sotha Sil were too late to prevent its destruction, although, they succeeded in banishing Mehrunes Dagon back to Oblivion. Sublocations There are four main areas: the Sewers, the Temple Sewers, the dwemer ruin of Bamz-Amschend and the daedric ruins of Norenen-dur. The Sewers These are large areas joined by sinuous corridors, often flooded ankle-deep, The further one delves deep into the sewers, the more likely to encounter hostile beings. Palace Sewers From the surface, the Palace Sewers can be reached through the basement of the Royal Palace. Doors lead to the Bazaar Sewers and the West Sewers. An underwater door leads to the Residential Sewers. Residential Sewers The Residential Sewers lie beneath Godsreach. It can be accessed through trapdoors outside in Godsreach, or inside some of the buildings here. *Old Mournhold: Residential Sewers *Old Mournhold: Forgotten Sewer *Old Mournhold: Teran Hall *Old Mournhold: Teran Hall, East Bldg West Sewers The West Sewers are a maze-like area accessible from the Palace Sewers or the Residential Sewers. *Old Mournhold: Battlefield *Old Mournhold: City Gate *Old Mournhold: Armory Ruins *Old Mournhold: Residential Ruins *Old Mournhold: Tears of Amun-Shae Manor District Home of Dandras Vules and The Dark Brotherhood. It is mostly made up of the ruins of Moril Manor. *Old Mournhold: Moril Manor Courtyard *Old Mournhold: Moril Manor East Building *Old Mournhold: Moril Manor, North Building Bazaar Sewers The Bazaar Sewers can be reached from the Great Bazaar through a trapdoor. Doors lead to the Manor District and the Palace Sewers. Battlefield The Battlefield is likely the area where the battle between Almalexia and Mehrunes Dagon took place. It is made of large caverns and is infested with rats and undead. *Old Mournhold: Abandoned Passageway *Old Mournhold: City Gate The Temple Sewers These sections of the sewers is beneath and reachable from Mournhold Temple. It seems to contain, scattered throughout, many half buried ancient buildings. Many underground, maze-like tunnels and caverns form this very large area. The Temple sewers is one of the few places where Adamantium Ore can be mined. Temple Sewers Abandoned Crypt Gedna Relvel's Tomb Temple Sewers East Temple Sewers West Temple Shrine *Old Mournhold: Temple Crypt *Old Mournhold: Temple Catacombs *Old Mournhold: Temple Gardens Dwemer ruin of Bamz-Amschend The unique Dwemer Ruins found under Plaza Brindisi Dorom, and accessible once "An Attack on Mournhold" has occurred. Bamz-Amschend *Hall of Winds *Hall of Wails *King's Walk *Passage of the Walker *Passage of Whispers *Radac's Forge *Skybreak Gallery Daedric ruin of Norenen-dur From Bamz-Amschend, this Daedric shrine can be accessed: Norenen-dur *The Grand Stair *The Teeth that Gnash *Citadel of Myn Dhrur *Basilica of Divine Whispers *The Wailingdelve Quests Main Quests *Hunt the Dark Brotherhood *The Goblin Army *The Shrine of the Dead *Evidence of Conspiracy *Investigate Bamz-Amschend *Barilzar's Mazed Band *The Blade of Nerevar Miscellaneous *The Barbarian and the Book *The Black Dart Gang *Crimson Plague *Scroll Sales *The Thief Characters Bazaar Sewers *Ahnia *Narisa Adus Moril Manor *Dandras Vules Plaza Brindisi Dorom *Forstaag the Sweltering Residential Sewers *Alam Merys *Drathas Nerus *Golena Sadri *Melur Savil *Tadera Andules Temple Sewers *Black Dart Adren *Black Dart Draren *Black Dart Gilur *Black Dart Malar *Black Dart Urvyn Teran Hall *Armion *Yarnar West Sewers *Hloggar the Bloody Enemies *Ancestor Ghosts *Bonelord *Clannfear *Dremora *Goblins *Khash-Ti Dhrur *Ogrim Titan *Rats *Skeletons *Storm Atronach *Lich *Golden Saint *Hunger *Winged Twilight *Khash-Ti Dhrur *Flame Atronach *Frost Atronach Gallery Old Mournhold Temple Sewers Interior.png|The temple sewers Appearances * es:Antigua El Duelo Category:Tribunal: Mournhold Locations